The present invention relates, in general, to web browsers, and, in particular, to triggering a private browsing function of a web browser application program.
Web browser application programs enable users to browse web pages, upload or download content and enter data. During such browsing, web browsers are commonly arranged to save or cache local copies of data related to the performed browsing. For example, a web browser may cache a browsing history detailing the Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) browsed or visited. The web browser may also cache search or form field data or the usernames and passwords entered by a user.
Generally, web browser application programs comprise privacy functionality commonly referred to as private browsing. Such privacy functionality may also be referred to as privacy mode, private tab, private window, InPrivate™ browsing or Incognito™. Such privacy functionality, referred to herein collectively as private browsing, is activated by a user and is arranged to ensure that a predetermined set of data that would otherwise be cached, is not saved or is deleted at the end of the private browsing session. The data to which private browsing applies is commonly defined in a predetermined list that may be modified by a user. Such data is omitted from the cache for all URLs browsed or visited while the private browsing function is active. The user is responsible for activating the private browsing function and, in some circumstances, for deactivating the private browsing function.